The present invention relates to printers which are connected to a host computer through a transmission line such that a printing operation is performed based upon control commands received from the host computer. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a POS printer capable of transferring at least two types of recording paper.
Conventional printers capable of printing on at least two types of recording paper include only one memory for storing a value corresponding to the amount of return required to transfer the recording paper for printing on successive lines of the recording paper. Once a return amount has been set, such return amount is applied to all types of recording paper supplied to the printers.
Therefore, conventional printers involve the operation of setting a return amount every time the type of recording paper is changed when the return amount is different from one type of recording paper to another. Therefore, the burden on the part of the host computer which is responsible for controlling the printer is increased, and the printing speed of the printer is decreased since the host computer must transmit a control command for setting a return amount for each type of recording paper supplied to the printer.